Europa
|connections = Jupiter Void |relay = Leonov }} Europa is a moon of Jupiter where the Corpus are the controlling faction. Europa becomes accessible by defeating the Specter in the Europa Junction on Jupiter after completing the required tasks. The Assassination Target for Europa are the Raptors, who are located in the mission node Naamah. The Raptors drop the component blueprints for the Warframe. They also have a higher than average chance to drop Neural Sensors, a resource not otherwise found anywhere except Jupiter and the Kuva Fortress . This is also the only planet that fully features the Corpus Ice Planet Tileset, offering the tileset as its main environment. Enemies Invasion Missions: The Grineer will appear as a "Sideable or Opposing" faction while the Infested will always appear as an "Opposing" faction during Invasion missions. The lists do not apply to Survival missions. During Spy missions, special enemy variants may have a chance to spawn. Missions Trivia *Europa is one of Jupiter's moons, and may have been chosen due to its possibility of harboring life. *Europa is in turn named after the Greek woman of the same name, who once fell in love with Zeus (The Greek form of Jupiter). *The names of the missions are all that of mythical demons, rulers of hell, fallen angels, and Djinni. *Europa was overrun by Fusion MOAs during the Fusion Moa Event. Prior to this, Europa was controlled by the Infested. Its previous description implied that the Infested were slowly reclaiming it. *Prior to , Europa's (and Eris') description read: "The Infested are spreading throughout the Orokin Derelicts in this region". This implied that at least some of the Orokin Derelicts are near these two locations. *Even before the current resource list was finalized, there was an issue with the drop rates on Europa which caused every resource pack to contain Rubedo despite other resources being listed in the mission select screen. *Prior to the Invasion mechanic being changed so that nodes did not change faction if they were lost by the defending faction, Europa was completely conquered by the Grineer during multiple invasion events. *Up until Europa originally did not have a boss. When the Stalker was introduced, he was believed to be the new boss of Europa. *On Europa's Corpus Ice Planet tileset, players may find strange blackened bodies of Corpus Crewmen near the extraction point. *Strangely, Raptors can drop Neural Sensors, despite not being in Europa's resource drop list. **This is not recommended to farm Neural Sensors, due to the fact that Raptors are harder to defeat than Alad V on Jupiter. **Raptors also have a wider range of rare resources, further lowering its potential for Neural Sensors. *Europa's Relay, Leonov, is probably a reference to the book and movie "2010: Odyssey Two" by Arthur C. Clarke. In the book the spaceship "Leonov" passes by Europa on its quest to retrieve data from the spaceship Derelict "Discovery" near Jupiter's moon Io. *Besides Eris, Europa is one of the only two planets to use the Infested Ship tile set in a non-Dark Sector mission; the other being Kelashin and Yursa, Neptune. Patch History *Fixing level holes﻿ in Europa. *New Boss on Europa! Look out for the Corpus Raptor! }} de:Europa es:Europa fr:Europe ru:Европа Category:Planets Category:Corpus Category:Missions Category:Closed Beta